


Breathless

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, F/M, Family, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story I made up in my mind.</p><p>The story is about no one particular and is about a mysterious incident.</p><p>I'm sorry for my bad English :/. If you find any major mistakes, please inform me and I will correct it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

It was a sunny day in the middle of June. Sophie and her parents were in France on a campground. They were going there every year in the vacations. Nothing bad had ever happened, except losing a football once. 

Sophie’s family had a caravan in which they lived during this week. It was small, but the family loved it.

Furthermore, there was a lake next to the camp ground. 

 

It was Saturday. The following day, the family had to go home, because on Monday school would start again. 

Sophie spent the whole day at the base of the lake. She loved this place. Sometimes, she was alone out there. The girl could hear the birds, see the ducks and their babies, enjoy the silence and the timeout of all the stress she had during school. 

After a while, it was quite hot at the base, so she jumped in the lake. It was cool and refreshing. Sophie took her diver eyeglasses and dove a bit. 

She observed a group of fish and even a water snake from which Sophie knew it wouldn’t be toxic. Even though she kept distance from this kind of reptile. 

At the end of the day, she decided to swim to the buoy, which she had done every day before. 

When she arrived there, Sophie took a few pictures with her waterproof camera. 

Enjoying the sunset, the girl thought about what was coming up next. When she would return home, Sophie would have to learn again and she really didn’t want to. 

But she would see her friends again, the most important people in her life. Whenever she was stressed or had a very bad day, her friends built her up again.

Before returning to the base, she dove down on the string of the buoy. Sophie filmed this for creating some memories. Suddenly, something packed her from the back. Her camera slipped out of her hands and landed on the ground of the lake. 

\-----------------------------------------------

“Sophie? Sophie are you here?”

It was almost 9pm and the sun was almost disappeared. Kelly, Sophie’s mum, looked for her daughter. She saw the towel and Sophie’s bag, so she still should be there.

“Sophie? It’s not funny! I know you don’t wanna leave but I really want you to get you out of the water now!”

Silence. 

‘Maybe she swam to the buoy.’, Kelly thought. But she didn’t see anything, or anyone. Not even a head or boat. 

Kelly couldn’t find her daughter. She dressed her bathing suit, jumped in the water and searched for her daughter. Nothing.

She looked everywhere for Sophie until she finally called the police. They said they couldn’t do anything while Sophie didn’t appear in the time of 24 hours. 

Kelly and her husband John extended their residence at the camp ground and waited. 

They were full of fear and worried about their daughter. 

“John, I don’t know what else to do. I... I... I can’t bear it up anymore. It’s too much.”

Kelly couldn’t think clearly. She cried the whole day and was agitated, confused, defenseless. 

“This can’t be possible! What did we do? Why do we have to deserve this? Why does Sophie have to deserve this? Why can’t the police search for her? The longer they wait, the bigger could be the danger in which Sophie maybe is now. It’s just... it’s too much for me. I can’t hold this.”

John didn’t say a word. He seemed to be too shocked or anything distracted him. 

 

After 24 hours, the police sent a search detachment into the lake. What they found, wouldn’t be likely for the family. 

First of all, they used it as proof and weren’t allowed to hand it out to the family until it would be useless. 

“What is it? Did you find our daughter? Is she.... is she dead!?!?!”,  
Kelly asked the police officer confused.

“We can’t tell you what we found. It was not your daughter, so much is for sure. But I’m not allowed to give you any information yet.”

\-----------------------------------------------

A few days later, Kelly and John finally received Sophie’s camera. 

“Can we see here what happened to our daughter?”,  
Kelly asked curiously.

“Um.. Yes and no. Just watch it.”,  
the police officer answered.

Kelly was really nervous. Would she now finally find out what had happened to Sophie?

“Could we please watch the video alone?”,  
Sophie’s mum asked.

“I don’t think that is possible.”

Kelly didn’t know what that meant. Nevertheless she pressed the “PLAY” button. 

What she saw, took her breath away. She had a look at her husband. John’s face was conscious of guilt. He stood up and took his hands on his back. The police arrested him without a word. Nobody of them was capable to even think about a word to say....


End file.
